Daughter of Sun Flame
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: A new student joined the school. Wheels of fate will turn again and things will change.
1. Chapter 1: New student in Namimori

_Blood...screaming...Flames flashed...orange light gleamed...wheels of fate will turn...rainbow-colored fox on back shimmered...Song of Sun will sing once again...Torn apart by bonds that surround certain person._

* * *

A black-haired boy look out to the city of Namimori during the nighttime with a full moon shining in the dark night sky. He laid down and look up to the moon with a hand reaching. Slight yellow flames danced around his hand and faded away as he put his hand on his chest.

His name is Ryu Saito which is given by his deceased mentor before he turn six years old. But his true name is Gemma Lily Potter.

Why he has a girl's name and what happened to him? Let me tell you a story.

On October 31st, a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter family during the war because of the prophecy. He was about to cast the Killing Curse to the triplets when the black-haired boy and a girl with similar hair color casted a shield to protect each other even their own brother. It deflected back to him causing to lose his body and his spirit disappearing somewhere. The Killing Curse managed to shattered the shield the siblings casted and gave three of them the curse scars on various parts of body.

Dumbledore declared their second brother James Jr. the Boy-Who-Lived and their parents ignored Harry and Gemma Potter. Sirius and Remus decided to take both of them away from their neglected parents and were furious when they heard that the Potters abandoned their own daughter but don't know where is Gemma since the parents refused to tell them.

Gemma was deeply hurt by her own parents due that they forced her to change her gender and appearance thank to her Metamorphmagus powers in order to pretend they don't have a daughter. She was dumped to her mother's sister Petunia and the relatives took her(now him) in.

He grew up as the slave and unloved by the Dursleys. He still remember his name and knew his parents never gave the Dursleys the name. It all changed one day when the Italian man show up to teach the black-haired boy and the Dursleys wasn't about it. His name was Ryu Yukimura and he is a hitman for the mafia. He noticed the potential in the black-haired boy and decided to teach him the ways of the mafia. Ryu also gave him a name which is Ryu Saito.

When Ryu Saito was five years old, he saw his mentor was murdered in front of his eyes by few members of the enemy mafia. He ran away while holding his teacher's galive and the present that Ryu Yukimura gave to him.

Ryu Saito grew up much quickly but still keep some of the innocence. His life changed after the visit from the giant named Hagrid who came pick him up after Uncle Vernon burned all of his school letters and forced the family moved to the hut on the rock. Ryu knew he is a wizard(witch) for years and went with him to get the money and school stuff. He despised his parents and his brother James Jr. Ryu loved his brother Harry who knew about his true gender and kept it a secret.

Two years has passed and his Uncle Vernon has the promotion from the Japanese branch of Gunnings company and took his family including Ryu to Japan. Ryu knew Italian, Japanese, and few other languages thanks to his deceased mentor.

Now back to the story.

Ryu now has grown up a lot. He has messy and curly black hair that stop at mid-back and has red streaks through it, emerald-green eyes, tanned skin from spending years under the sun, is about five feet and six inches tall, and an enigma among his magical peers.

He also has the magical tattoos of his weapons which allow him to summon on his left leg which is a glaive, pair od small knives, and pairs of sai, several non-magical tattoos which is a white wolf on right shoulder, yellow-colored fire with orange heart on right side of stomach, a small tawny wolf and black dog sat about the yellow fire, and small yin-yang symbol on back of neck. Not to mention a marking of rainbow-colored fox with nine tails that has taken most of his back that belong to a certain familgia.

Ryu got up and jumped off the building to headed to his relatives' home. He jumped into the tree and into the open window. He closed it behind him and went to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Namimori Middle School is buzzing with activity and word was spreading that two new students are coming to the school. Ryu and Dudley Dursley stepped into the school grounds and enter inside the school.

Ryu separated from his cousin which made him glad. He headed to the office and one of the teacher took him to his classroom. The teacher announced that they have the new student in the class. He heard the male teacher telling him to come in.

-Tsuna Sawda's POV-

Tsuna, a messy brown-haired boy, looked up when he heard about the new student is joining their class. The male teacher told the student to come in and the door slid open to revealed a messy black-haired boy.

The studnet wore a worn-down and slightly torn uniform due his Aunt brought it from the thrift store. His hair is tied in red ribbon and wore a black rectangular glasses. Also he is wearing three earrings in left ear and five earrings in right ear, two silver rings on index and middle fingers on left hand, orange choker with medium-sized yellow diamond, chain necklace with small shrunken trunk to prevent his relatives from breaking into and ring that has been passed down in her mother's side of family, and some bandages can be seen on some various places on face, both arms, and his neck as well.

Tsuna gulped when he felt something is dangerous about the new student and heard his name is Ryu Saito. He nearly about to whimpered when he heard the male teacher pointed out the empty seat next to him.

-Original POV-

Ryu sat down next to the brown-haired boy, pointedly ignored Tsuna Sawada, and listened to the teacher while writing down the notes without looking in Japanese and English. He stretched to get the feeling back in his sore wrist from writing so much after the class is over and the lunch break is starting.

He took out his lunchbox and headed to the rooftop. He sat down, leaning against the railing while eating his meager lunch of stale bread, half-eaten apple, and bottle of water. He looked up to the blue sky with odd feeling in his stomach that things might be changing soon with a frown in his face. Ryu's face smoothly into blank expression he always worn.

Ryu went downstairs quickly after hearing the bell ringing.

He stretched as the last class ended, took his school bag, and headed to the shoe locker to switch the shoes. He Heard the racket and saw the crowd surround around his cousin, Tsuna that Ryu sat next to, and the perfect Kyoya Hibari that he heard so much about. He finally snapped as his foolish cousin does it again.

Tsuna shivered in fear due to Kyoya Hibari is weliding his tonfas and the foreign student Dudley is cowering too. They heard the students ran away screaming in fear due the overwhelming killing intent directing to the small group. They look back to see the black-haired boy, bangs covering his eyes, and dark aura surround around him.

"Dudley, I do belive I told you before we attended the school. You are not to cause any trouble even for me for once." Ryu snarled to Dudley in English as his cousin shivered at remembering seeing his cousin got angry once few years back by the tone of his voice. "Leave now, _dear cousin."_

Dudley ran away quickly and Ryu turned to look at Tsuna. He switch to Japanese.

"That conclude you too, Tsuna-san. Go and I'll deal with Hibari-san." Ryu spoke calmly, glancing Hibari who is looking like he want to murder someone.

Tsuna also left quickly, too. Ryu turned to look at Hibari with a dark smirk on his face.

"Better fight me instead of weaklings whom you like to call herbivores, Hibari-san." Ryu grinned as he pressed on his tattoos of knives and slid them out of the pants.

The knives glinted under the sunlight as he held in front of him. Hibari smirked and lunged to attack him. Ryu gracefully dodged him by jumping over him and quickly held his knives in defensive position as the tonfa clashes, creating sparks between the weapons as Hibari is grinning in a bloodthirsty way as he found his opponent that can fight.

They continued to kept fighting until Ryu managed to stabbed Hibari in the arm and withdrew it. Ryu quickly took out his cellphone and saw the time. He cursed softly in Italian and out it back.

"Sorry, Hibari-san. Our fight is over. If you wanna have another fight, let me know!" Ryu put back his knives on his legs and ran back home.

Hibari looked at the black-haired boy with an interest and grinned.

Ryu managed to get home before his Uncle arrived. He took off his shoes and hid away somewhere. He headed to the kitchen to cook up the dinner. Ryu set the table and put the food on it as well.

Ryu headed to his room and locked it behind him. He sat down on the floor which doesn't have anything. He went to sleep and the night fell.

He woke up and heard his relatives snoring. Ryu snort and slid open the window. He step on the roof and close the window. Ryu jumped off the roof and land on the ground with silent thud. He did the same thing with the fence. He headed to the city.

Ryu jumped into the roof from the dark alley. He sat down and took out his chain necklace. He grew his trunk and rummaged his stuff for his clothes. He grinned as he found the clothes.

He also took off his jewelry and the magic start to flow freely from the restriction. He used his Metamorphmagus power to change his gender and appearance.

-He will be call Gemma when in female form-

Hair grew past the bottom, chest area grew, and feminme traits showed.

Gemma took off his school uniform and put on the short sleeve black shirt, pale blue shorts with silver belt and fake tail attached, faux fur-trimmed jacket, black stockings, and boots. She tied her hair into a ponytail.

She sighed as she put back the jewelry back on. Gemma look down and jumped into the alley again.

* * *

Please review my story!


	2. Chapter 2:Wind is blowing

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter

* * *

Ryu woke up from the cell phone's silent alarm next morning after returning from walking around in Namimori last night. He changed to his male form before getting into the house.

He tied his hair as he went downstairs to cook up the breakfast. Ryu left the house before the Dursleys woke up. He headed to the school which no students are there so early in the morning. He climbed the tree and sat one of the big branch. Ryu rubbed his heart-shaped scar on the right side of forehead and fell sleep under the warm sun.

**-Dream-**

**Sound of screaming. Smell of blood and chemicals hang in the air. A girl standing with the dagger in hand with dead people surrounding her. A girl hovering in the water bonded in chain and shackles, eyes closed, mask fixed on half bottom of face, and eyes covered by a blindfold.  
**

**-Dream ended-**

Ryu woke up with a gasp and startled expression on his face from the memory that he recalled in the past. Eyes now a dark shade of red and hair is pure white. He groaned and took a deep breath to calm his raging magic. His magic is now calm and the hair and eye colors returned to its original color. He look down to see the students are coming in waves.

Ryu jumped off the tree and went inside the school. He took out his notebook and the textbook soon as he sat down in his seat.

He stretched his arms up and left the classroom. Ryu's sharp ears twitched when heard the thudding sound and follow after the sound until he reached to the boxing club room. He saw the silver-haired boy who is hitting the sand bag.

Ryu left before the silverette noticed him. He head outside and climbed the tree. He rubbed his eyes tiredly from lack of sleep due to nightmares and memories mashed together. Ryu yawned and curled around to sleep.

The school ended as the bell ringed. Ryu woke up and knew he missed some classes. He got off the tree and walk through the streets of Namimori.

He look around for the café and found one. He went inside and ordered the green tea and cinnamon roll. Ryu sat down to eat and drink his order.

Ryu left the café, look around to something to buy with, and found the clothing store.

He look through the clothes and try on the clothes in the dressing room. Ryu went to the cashier and took out his credit card. Handing to the cashier and wait as the clothes being purchased. He took his credit card and few bags.

Ryu shifted to his female form in the alley and went to the store to same thing. Ryu changed his gender back and put away his new clothes in his trunk.

Sharp ears picked up the faint hooting sound and saw his faithful friend, a male snowy owl, goes by a name of Ikuto. He smiled wrly and offered his arm to Ikuto who swooped down on his arm. Ikuto nipped Ryu's ear in affection as he handed Ikuto the bacon.

Ryu got up and head back home as Ikuto went into the sky to follow his master/mistress. Ryu went upstairs as soon he got home and saw the pile of homework belong to Dudley. Right eye twitched in anger and pick the homework up. He closed and locked the door.

He put the homework on the floor and open the window. Ikuto swooped in and sat in the windowsill. Ryu laid down to do Dudley's homework with scary aura pracitcally emitting around his figure. Ikuto swore he saw the figure of a demon with sword.

Ryu is done with his homework by two o'clock in the morning and fell sleep. Ikuto stood guard in case someone might attack. The white owl became angry when he felt the unfamiliar presence from the tree. Ikuto hooted angrily and someone look at the snowy owl with a shocked expression on his face.

The rustling sound came from the bushes and up the tree. The person look at the white wolf and dark red fox who is growling and snarling and a large black bird who is trilling threateningly. He wisely left before the animals would attack him.

Ryu woke up from the soft sounds of hooting, trilling, snarling, and growling. He rubbed Ikuto's head to calm him down and his senses snapped to alert when he felt the familiar tingling that is same as his Flames. Green eyes narrowed and whistled quietly, telling his animal friends to leave.

The familiars slinked back into the darkness of the night. Ryu look at the snowy owl's amber eyes.

"Well, Ikuto. It seem things will not be quiet in Namimori anymore." Ryu spoke to the snowy owl. "The wind of change is finally blowing. Songs of Flames will sing their song once again. I will come out of the shadows that I've been hidden so long."

Ryu sighed and took out his trunk. He look through his trunk and found the present that his deceased Ryu Yukimura gave to him. It is a figurine of a flying dragon and a pale black haori that he often seen his mentor wore over his shoulders. Ryu wrapped the figurine in wrapping paper and blanket. He put it back along with the haori refolded and back in silk wrapping.

He went to sleep. Ikuto flew to the tree and put his head under the wing to sleep.

The sun rise in few hours. Ryu woke up to Ikuto who is tugging the strand of hair to wake him up. He gently pushed Ikuto away as he put on the school uniform.

Ryu put his cousin Dudley's homework on the island. He start on the breakfast for his relatives and left the house as he is done with the breakfast.

He took out his cellphone and saw the date. It is a week before his birthday and gritted his teeth in anger as his reminder that he will deal with usual ignorance from the Durselys expect his brother and his honorary uncles sending him presents.

Ryu put back his cellphone in his pants pocket. The sound of 'Hiee!" reached to his ears and felt the killing intent from Hibari where he is standing.

He can feel the headache coming on. Ryu pinched his nose, pushing up the glasses. His eyes shimmer amber and gone back to green. Ryu sighed and saw Tsuna cowering from angry Hibari who is obviously is pissed off about something.

Ryu walk to where Hibari and Tsuna is and grabbed Hibari's collar, avoiding Hibari's tonfa aiming for his head. He dragged Hibari to the familiar path to the roof and let go of him once they are on the roof.

His glasses glinted ominously as he take out his knives and held in front of him. Hibari smirked and they clashed against each other. Tonfa and knife sparked as they clashed against. Green eyes look at slate-grey eyes and grinned bloodthirsty.

Ryu slumped down in exhaustion as they finished sparring and Hibari put away his tonfas. He looked at the odd black-haired boy who seem act like herbivore or carnivore at times. Hibari sat down to stare at the boy with his state of his uniform to his unique way of fighting.

Green eyes peered over the glasses perched on the nose, look back to Hibari who is sitting in front of him who is not saying anything. Lips twitched in amusement as he felt Hibari is getting annoyed. Ryu got up and left the roof before the bell ring.

Hibari sighed as he laid down to take a nap.

Ryu sat down in his seat. As he listened to the teacher talking and writing down the notes, he felt the familiar tingling of Sun Flames and look out to the tree of the corner of his eye. Ryu saw small toddler dressed in black suit and fedora with orange band and chameleon sitting on it. He froze and clamped down his magic and flames to prevent attracting the toddler's attention. He knew that is not ordinary toddler and directed back to the lesson.

'I was right that the wind is blowing now.' Ryu thought.

Ryu left the last class of the day, He never felt more tired lately. He walk the familiar path but decided headed to the park.

He sat down on the swing and Ikuto swooped down from the tree he was resting on, landing on Ryu's shoulder.

"Ikuto, it seem that my inheritance from my so-called mother is finally awakened." Ryu spoke tiredly. "It won't be long before it happens."

Ikuto hooted as he preened Ryu's hair. He sighed as he got up to hurry home.

Ryu froze as he felt the dread in his stomach and opened the door to see Uncle Vernon is angry. He closed the door and was about to head upstairs but grabbed by Vernon.

"You BLODDY FREAK! It's your fault that I couldn't get promotion at work!" Vernon roared at the black-haired boy who shivered in which he thought from fear but it was from anger.

Vernon dragged Ryu to his room.

Few hours later, Ryu look out to the half moon with back is mangled with welts and blood pooling around him. He had enough of starvation, beatings, and abuse. He took off his necklace and take out his trunk to find the potion made specifically for blood loss and back injuries. He drank the foul-tasting stuff down his throat.

It quickly healed the welts and replaced the blood from blood loss. Ryu slid the window open to call Ikuto and the snowy owl came, looking at him with worried amber eyes. Ryu tied his matted hair and put on the shirt. Ryu shrink his trunk and put back on the necklace. He jumped out the window and ran through the streets of Namimori.

Ryu panted as he leaned against the alley wall with Ikutp still flying over him. He quickly scaled the wall and landed on the building. He pushed his blood matted hair back with broken glasses perched on his nose.

"I am not going back there over again, Ikuto." Ryu spoke angrily.

Ikuto hooted happily. Ryu summoned his wandless magic which he still had minor control over. He used the water spell to wash away the blood from his hair, face, and around back and chest after he took off his school shirt earlier.

Ryu took off the trunk again and shrink back to its original size. He digged through the stuff and took out the new clothes and few more accessories.

He took off the school uniform, put on the new clothes, and put few more accessories on him. Ryu went back to the trunk, threw out Dudley's hand-downs, and burnt it with wandless fire spell. He put back the trunk on his necklace.

He look to Ikuto who is looking at his style and hooted in approval. Ryu chuckled sadly.

Ryu wore the long sleeve one shoulder black shirt with sleeves covering his hands, white undershirt, black skinny jeans with light gray belt, red converses, and pale silver jacket. He also put the new silver rimmed glasses, two more earrings in left ear, another necklace, and got a new tattoo which is a Celtic knot done in black and green with splashes of orange and yellow on the left breast.

He whistled and the familiars came out of the shadows. He look at the white wolf, Warrior, who can control ice, dark red fox, Bast, who can control flames of hell, and a black with splashes of rainbow colors in tail feathers and wings, Moonsong, which she can create water and use her earth affinity.

A sharp pain registered in Ryu's mind as he felt it and quickly took out his cellphone and saw it is midnight now. He groaned in pain and the familiars quickly act to put up the charms around, making sure it has Notice-Me-Not charm.

He winced in pain, nails scrapping across the rooftop floor as the pain started in the bottom, back, and head. Fighting against not to scream while the familiars look at their friend in worry, Ryu gritted his teeth as he try bear the pain.

The pure white wings burst out of his back, leaving tears in his black shirt, followed by midnight-black tail and ears, leaving blood on head and bottom. He shook like a dog to get the blood off him. Ears and tail twitched and the wings were pulled back.

Bast yelped as he sat on Ryu's legs. Ryu's lips twitched in amusement at the fox's antics and rubbed Bast's head. He snapped to alert as he felt the magic cackling in the air as Ikuto, Moonsong, and Warrior look around to be sure.

Ryu quickly realize it is Mother Magic, who is part of every living things, and prayed to her in thanks for her gift(inheritance of rare Twilight Fire Kitsune). The air charged and a brief flash of light had the familiars and Ryu closed their eyes. It faded away to show a small metal hair clip with green jade stick, yellow and orange kimono, and few collars for Warrior and Bast.

**"Child of Sun, this is my gifts for you. I am pleased that you accept your inheritance. The collars that I made are for Warrior and Bast and it is laced with protection so they can help you." Mother Magic spoke. "Farewell until we meet again, Child of Sun."**

Ryu and the familiars bow down to show thanks and the calming and comforting presence is gone from their senses. Ryu picked up the collars first and put it on Warrior and Bast, putting away the kimono, and put the hair clip on his hair which have grown few more inches.

Ryu slumped in exhaustion from inheritance and fell sleep surround by his friends who are giving him warmth.

He woke up in six o'clock in the morning and the friends already took down the wards. Ryu smiled at them and used small fire spell to cook the bird that Bast managed to catch and ate it.

He changed his hair color to pale white and eye color to dark red. Ryu jumped off the building and headed to the school after putting on the uniform. He draw attention to himself to due to his hair and eye color.

Ryu sat down next to Tsuna. Tsuna gulped and spoke timidly to the person who was sitting in his odd but scary seat partner.

"You're sitting in Ryu's seat. Who are you?" Tsuna said as the white-haired boy turned to look at him.

"Hey, Tsuna-san. It's me, Ryu Saito." Ryu replied with a smirk

Tsuna look shocked and look puzzled.

"What happened to your hair and your eyes?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh. that. I tried to dye my hair orange but ended up with that! Hahahaha!" Ryu lied with straight face and laughing. "That are colored lenses."

"Oh. Ok." Tsuna replied nervously.

Ryu turned to glare at the students who was listening in and flinched as the dark red eyes gleam with anger.

"Turn your heads back and If I see or hear you listening or gossiping about me, I will tear your throat out." Ryu growled as the students eeped and turned their attention somewhere else. Ryu smirked and went back talking to Tsuna who eventually calm down.

Ryu listened to the gossip that Dudley left the school and knew the Dursleys left Japan and left him here. He smirked since the Dursleys doesn't know that he has connections to his contacts from the mafia and his friend which he haven't seen for a long time.

He wandered around the town of Namimori after the school ended. He noticed the deserted construction area that haven't been built in years and Ikuto hooted above him.

He grinned and found one of the building that's in good shape. Ryu quickly put the futon, small nightstand, and lamp in one part of the large area. He put away the pots and dinnerware along with the silveware.

He placed the bookcase in between the part of bedroom and kitchen. He also placed the perches and few beds for Bast and Warrior. The familiars and Ryu smiled at the sight of homely area despite the state of the building. Ryu yawned and went to sleep along with Ikuto and Moonsong sleeping on the perches and Bast and Warrior sleeping on their own beds.

* * *

Please review the chapter and tell me what do you think!


	3. Chapter 3: School Day

Ryu woke up and stretched, feeling great for once. He got up and cook up the breakfast for five of them. He put down the bowls for Bast and Warrior, small meal bowls and water bowl for Moonsong and Ikuto, and a plate of healthy meal for him,

He ate his meal as the familiars are eating rather noisily in the background. He put his bowl and the animals' food bowls in the sink. He refilled the water bowls for the birds and canines.

Ryu took out the cards from under the futon. (That idea came from the author who wrote Banished Destiny in Harry Potter and Gundam Wing crossover.)

The card has yellow diamonds, clovers, hearts, spades, jokers, queens, kings, and numbers on it while in the background has the transparent yellow sun that reflected under the light. The edges around the cards are made with metal to be razor-sharp. It will never wear out or lose their sharp edges.

Ryu can infuse wide variety of flames into the cards, making them a dangerous weapon to use with. He put the cards in the Celtic tattoo that was created to store his weapons in.

He sighed as he left the building and tilted his head as he heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind and turned to see a blur rushed by him. He blinked as he realized it is Tsuna in boxers with flame on his forehead, shouting about making the confession to Kyoko. Ryu winced as the sound of screaming girls about Tsuna being hentai reached to his ears.

Ryu pinched his nose as he felt the headache coming on. He winced as he heard the shouting and other things.

He look at Tsuna and start to bang his head against the brick well, muttering curses in Romanian, Italian, and French, drawing the attention of students who is backing away from the killing aura of the white-haired boy.

The sun arcobaleno look at Ryu Saito whom he think will be a great guardian to the famiglia one day.

* * *

Ryu sat down at the table to do his homework with the animals sleeping in the perches and beds. He look at the clock to see it is almost time for the sun to set.

He shifted to his chibi form as result of his angel blood.(Idea came from the CLAMP manga Wish. Go look it up.) Ryu flew around, his clothes change as well.

He wore long sleeve turtleneck sweater with fake coins hanging from the hem of turtleneck, long dress-like garment with slits, thin pants, and sash around the waist with bow on back. He landed on Warrior who look at him with amused glint in his eyes.

Ryu yawned and went to sleep, curled up in warmth by Warrior.

He woke up as he felt the sun rising. Ryu flew up, light blinding the familiars as he transformed back to his original size. He headed to the bathroom to do his business, take a shower, and brushed his teeth and hair.

Ryu cook the breakfast for the familiars and him. He put on the uniform, put his hair into bun with metal hair clip and few hairpins to keep the fringe to hide the scar in place, and put the wand holster in left thigh that holds his wand which is sakura wood(cherry blossom), core of fire kitsune and hair of sun unicorn(rare), and is about same size as Harry. He can use both hands for the hands.

He put three earrings in left ear and eight earrings in right ear, orange choker and chain necklace as usual, rings on thumb, ring finger, and pinky on left hand and rings on index and middle fingers on right hand.

He head to the school when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps with the sharp ears. He dodged and blinked as he realized it is Tsuna in boxers and flame on his forehead. He winced as he heard the screaming from the girls and few boys about Tsuna being 'hentai'. The right eye twitched in anger as he realized it was the Italian hitman behind this.

He glared at Reborn and left the school grounds.

* * *

He flung his school bag into the corner of the building.

Ryu flung himself into the bed, not feeling well. The animals are worried. Pale skin flushed with pink color, showing he has the fever.

Warrior is quick to act. He used his magic to change the uniform to pjs. Bast pulled the covers over Ryu.

Ryu panted as he succumbed to the illness he had. Ikuto swooped down to nudge the cellphone opened and found the date. It is one day before his thirteen birthday.

The familiars look at each other and knew the time has come. They wove their own unique magic to make the wards and waited for their friend to wake up.

* * *

-Inside of Ryu's mind-

Ryu wandered around the green forest and look around. He heard the rustling sound and saw the Shiba Inu sitting next to the small shrine. He could feel the power rolling off the dog in waves.

**"Welcome, Child of Sun. I am Inugami. I am impressed that you willingly accepted wolf as your familiar. I will give my gift and use it wisely." Inugami spoke.**

"Thank you, Inugami-sama. I accepted all magical creatures as equals. I don't give a shit about them being a dark creäture. I am not surprised if the werewolves rebelled against the damn Ministry fools who can't move on to twenty-first century. Quite frankly, I like Japan and Italy better." Ryu bluntly replied.

Inugami laughed his ass off at the interesting boy who was forced change into his gender and knew he is acutually a female.

**"I like you, Gemma." Inugami chuckled. "I will see what happened if the idiots who dare to piss you off. That will be entertaining!"**

Ryu felt something in him stirred as Inugami vanished.**entertaining**

He felt Mother Magic is stirring again to talk to him.

**"It seem the Dog God has give you the gift." Mother Magic spoke. "I wish you a happy birthday, little Gemma. I will grant you another gift which you need it someday but not now."**

Ryu's magic gleamed white as Mother Magic put the gift in him.

**"The time will come for you to show the true self of you, little Gemma." Mother Magic spoke. "You might want to train to control over Rain and Lighting Flames soon. You might need it."**

Ryu nodded in understanding as the mindscape change to the barren wasteland to train while Mother Magic assigned the Bakeneko to help him.

* * *

Four days later, Ryu woke up as the illness passed. He winced as the muscled protested for being unused for a while.

Ryu carefully applied his Sun Flames to heal the sore muscles. He noticed the familiars are staring at him in amazement.

"Ok, why are you all staring at me like that?" Ryu asked.

"You felt slight different and not to mention you got the visit from the Inugami which is amazing." Bast spoke up. "Mother Maic, Inugami, and few other Japanese gods and goddesses has left you some gifts."

Ryu look beside the futon to see there are presents lying there.

"You had a fever, which is the result of the magic core to expand to accept increased energy." Warrior said. "You were out for four days to recover. I already prepare the cake and they helped as well."

Ryu smiled and hugged the familiars in thanks. He turned back to open the presents.

He noticed the box with holes and look back at the familiars with raised eyebrow. The familiars shrugged their shoulders.

Ryu open the box and gasped as he saw it is the three dogs sleeping.

Two are Chihuahuas of different coat and color type. One of three is pomeranian-like Japaneses spitz. The familiars look over the box as and gaped in shock at the sleeping dogs and realized the dogs are her new familiars. Ryu look around for the note and found it.

'Hello, I gave you the dogs as the gift.' It was from Inugami.

Ryu snorted to hold back the laughter bubbling from his chest. He continued to tear away the presents as well.

A black kimono with red butterflies was from Tsukiyomi.

Some books on understanding the youkai from Inari.

Battle clothes was from Amaterasu.

Ryu put away the things into his trunk and put into his tattoo. He look at the sleeping dogs.

He stretched and ate the vanilla cake along the familiars who love it very much.

Ryu sat on the roof, looking at the full moon. He could heard the song echoing in the night sky. He fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Gokudera and training

Ryu woke up to the three new dogs are now sleeping next to him. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Green eyes blinked sleepily as he took a quick shower.

He stretched as he came out to do the breakfast. Ryu whistled and the animals came rushing in to eat their own food. He chuckled and looked at the named Chihuahuas and Japanese spitz.

Yoru(night), a long coated black chihuahua, Yuki(snow), a smooth coated white chihuahua, and Ren(water lotus), a blue-black Japanese spitz are now part of her mismatched family.

Ryu placed Ren around his neck and put Yoru and Yuki in school bag with a large blanket wrapped around the books to prevent any hairs on it. He locked the door and head to the middle school.

He noticed he went through the changes since he slept through his birthday. His hair has gotten long and reach to his bottom, skin became tanner, and gained few more inches. He touched his metal hair clip, a gift from Mother Magic. He remembered what his teacher Kai, a Bakeneko, told him about the Lightning and Rain Flames and even about Twlight Fire Kitsune.

-Flashback-_  
_

_"Remember, child. It is hard to control wide variety of flames to fight with. Your family is capable of doing that due to your unique bloodline of Twilight Kitsune." Kai told to the black-haired boy who is panting from exertion from using Rain and Lightning Flames at once._

_"Don't forget that the Kitsune can control foxfire, illusions, and change appearance. They can be attracted to shiny things like your metal hair clip." Kai spoke as Ryu blushed in embarrassment. _

_Kai chuckled at the young kit and explained what the Twilight Fire Kitusne._

_Twilight Fire Kitsune said to be most powerful of kitsune species due to their fire-making ability. They can cast illusions and control for a long time as they want to. Even the Metamorphmagus said to be descended from the kitsune that can change their appearance._

-Flashback end-

Ryu snapped out of the memory and went into the classroom. He noticed the silver-haired boy that wasn't here before.

The eyebrow twitched annoyance as Tsuna said Gokudera's name. He heard about the student came from Italy and he knew he is a mafia member.

Ryu sat down and Gokudera turned to glared at the black-haired boy he never see before. Ryu merely glance at him and promptly ignored the silvernette. He said hello to Tsuna and Tsuna smiled at Ryu. The silvernette growled at the green-eyed boy.

"Who the hell are you? Don't get too close to 10th, pretty girly boy!" Gokudera snapped.

The killing intent suddenly filled the classroom and the students felt fear and terror. Gokuerda gulped as the black-haired boy glared at him from the comment. The killing intent is quickly gone as it came. Ryu planted a very sweet smile that spoke of pain.

The students, Tsuna, and Gokudera swore they saw the black aura in shape of a demonic figure holding the katana.

"Well, my name is Ryu Saito. Nice to meet you, Gokudera Hayato." Ryu spoke calmly like nothing happened before flipping to Italian. "I suggest you better watch your mouth, 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato.' You never know who you might piss off someone big time."

Gokuedera look at the green-eyed boy who spoke to him in fluent Italian with shock and sat down in his own seat. Ryu smirked and took out his schoolbooks.

* * *

Ryu sat on the roof, watching Takeshi Yamamoto and Tsuna talking. A smile lifted and gone as he look at Reborn spying on them. Green eyes glinted dark blue for a minute and it is now gone. He head downstairs.

* * *

Ryu jumped over the beams to practicing dodging attacks from the wolf Warrior who is using teeth and claws. Green eyes now amber-colored. He hissed in pain as Warrior clamped his jaws on Ryu's leg. Ryu lifted his leg up to kick the white wolf with a pained yelp.

Warrior and Ryu growled at each other as they circled around. They lunged at each other.

Ryu bit Warrior's ear and the wolf yip and Warror's claws raked Ryu's chest, leaving blood and tears in shirt in wake. Ryu snarled, baring his teeth.

He flung Warrior over his shoulder and slumped from exhaustion for three-hour training. Warrior panted as well. Ryu smiled and put Warrior over his shoulder. He jumped off the unfinished beam building. The animals and Ryu went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Daily Life

Here is the new chapter. Some of the short stories are based in Katekyo Reborn manga chapters. I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Ryu sighed as he studied his homework and heard the sound of bomb going off all the way from the library. It's been several months since Ryu is staying here and several more people have joined since Tsuna got a home tutor. Bianchi, Takeshi, Haru, Kyoko, and Ryohei have joined the mismatched group even Hibari is kinda loosely with them.

He heard the Italian boss of the Cavello famiglia show up at Tsuna's house and met him. He packed his homework in his bag. He felt woozy lately and decided it might be good time to go to hospital. He put his things away and told the animals he is heading to the hospital. They murmured in agreement since they know his scent is leaning toward bad scent lately.

Ryu is reading his book as Kyoya is beating up the residents of the ward. He came to a agreement with Hibari that he doesn't bother him while recovering from the cold and fever that Ryu got. He went to sleep with earplugs in his ears so he doesn't let the noise bother him.

* * *

Ryu followed them to the unexplored region. He yelped as Dino cut off the rope bridge with his whip. He began to jump on the branches and landed on the ground while the others landed on the ground in rather painful way. He muttered darkly toward his cursed luck that seem to give him a lot of problems.

He calmly take out his bo staff. The bo staff is black with golden phoenix engraved. Ryu's head turned sharply at hearing the scream of Gokudera who enter in the cave and saw Bianchi coming out, carrying Gokudera who passed out from Bianchi's presence.

Ryu yelped as he dodged dynamites and grenades. He look to see the fire has spread out and begun to yell in Italian, Romania, and French. As Tsuna broke the ground to bring out the water, Ryu used his bo staff to dodged the water to get out of the way.

* * *

-New Year's Day-

Ryu, dressed in dark blue kimono, black hakama, and dark green haori, followed the group to the side of the river to play the game. Ryu feel sympathy toward Gokudera due he always passed out from seeing his sister. In the end, Ryu ran away from Bianchi's cooking and rather not experienced her poison cooking after landing in the hospital the last time he ate her cooking.

* * *

Ryu heard that Fuuta de la Stella is in Namimori. Ikuto and Moonsong speak in their own langauge. He head to Tsuna's house and knocked on the door. Nana greeted Ryu with a warm smile and Ryu grinned as he head upstairs.

Tsuna, Reborn, and Fuuta look at the white-haired boy with warm red eyes. He sat down and other people joined and the chaos begun as usual.

* * *

Ryu watched from the building where he is sitting and laughed at the craziness that seem follow Tsuna and his family and even Ryu is affected as well. He joined the snowball fight. He took out his knives and flung them toward the posion cooking and bullet-lanced snowballs. His knives stopped due to Fuuta's ability activated.

Ryu ran after Tsuna after some people were kicked due to various reasons. He saw Hibari is here as well. Hibari look at the white-haired boy and left as he came. He tilted his head in confusion like a kitten.

* * *

Few months have passed. Ryu headed to the park to see the sakura veiwing. He follow Tsuna and the boys to the large area that wan't populated with people yet. He knew Hibari is behind it.

Ryu leapt into the tree and sat on the branch. He listen to the sound of fighting and heard Hibari is dosed with sakura disorientation disease.

* * *

Ryu, now a second year of Namimori Middle School, has reduced his number of earrings to three on both ears. He cut off his hair to below his shoulder, added his galaxy bandanna to his belt. Green eyes look around and used the tree to get into the roof.

He relaxed as he fell sleep with Ren sleeping on top of his chest. Hibari Kyoya took a nap as well.

Ryu woke up from listening to the noises from inside the school. He groaned and left the school ground. Locking the door, Ryu sat down at the table and the animals have gone for their hunt for food. He open his laptop and begun to look through the reports from the Volpe Famiglia. He rubbed his nose, pushing up his glasses.

He typed his laptop, going through the reports and do things that the mafia boss should do. Ryu closed the laptop and took out his tablet so he could listen to the music flowing from his headphones.

Ryu closed his eyes as he listened to the music. The animals came back and slept in their own respective beds and perches.

He woke up to see the familiars are sleeping.

* * *

At the bench, Ryu wore black swim trunks, flip-flops, and unbuttoned red shirt. He glared at the lifeguards as they hit on the girls. He muttered darkly about the idiots who can't keep their hands off. He look at Reborn who is doing it so Tsuna can grow.

He punched the last lifeguard's attitude and didn't help the little girl. The lifeguards gulped as the grinning white-haired boy who look at them with an evil glint in his eyes. Ryu whistled cheerfully as the lifeguard passed out from the beating he got.

* * *

Right eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance at seeing the same lifeguard from the last time. Ryu grinned in a feral way as he took out his bo staff.

He laughed bloodthirsty as he kicked the lifeguards' butts and yelped in pain as he bashed his staff right into their heads or butts.

Ryu look up to the sky after the fight and watching the fireworks. He noticed the red star(Mars) is shining. Ryu felt the chills ran up his spine and knew something big is going to happen.

* * *

Ryu shifted to his angel form. Feeling tired after several days since his fourteenth birthday with some presents from the Japanese gods and goddesses and Mother Magic telling him that he will begun to feel the side effects from his angel blood.

No one knew how his mother Lily got the angel blood from. He cuddled against Ren and fell sleep. He didn't notice the blue-haired boy with dual-colored eyes show up and smirked at his old friend from long time ago. The animals tensed up at his sudden appearance.

The dual-colored boy rubbed Ryu's head and vanished, leaving his gift behind.

Ryu gasped as he woke up next morning, feeling something is off. He noticed the small blue wrapped box. Having changed back to original size when the sun rose, he picked up the box and open it.

The box dropped to the floor, paper fluttering out as Ryu dropped in shock after reading the note. His friend has returned, having escaped from the high level prison for the worst of the mafia.

Ryu sat down as he recall having leaving from the prison after making a deal with them few years ago. He slumped over the table. Ryu knew his past will come back in full force. The chain necklace broke, the Volpe Famiglia ring clattering on the table. Eyes now darker shade of green with determination. The familiars can feel their friend's very strong determination.


	6. Chapter 6:Kokuyo Gang part 1

Ryu heard from the various students that someone was pulling the teeth out of some students lately. He scratched his chin while thinking.

_Number of teeth pulled out. Students in hospital due to that. Sound like Namimori High is being targeted. Wait a minute. The strength of students! It's sound like it came from Fuuta's Ranking Book! _Ryu thought with a dread feeling in his stomach. He also heard Ryohei is in hospital as well.

He ran until he came across Hibari Kyoya and slow down his running to walking. Hibari look to see the white-haired boy with serious expression on his face. Red eyes clashed with grey eyes.

"Well, Hibari-kun." Ryu spoke calmly as Hibari pointed his tonfa close to his face due to casual use of honorifics toward the black-haired boy. "I know you are after the culprits who has disturbed the discipline of Namimori. Here is my cell phone number if you have your injuries fix up or merely talk to me. I don't care either way. I'm handy with first-aid kit."

Hibari took a piece of paper with Ryu's cell number and left. Ryu look back to the fluttering jacket on Hibari's shoulders. He sighed and decided to head to the geisha establishment to visit the certain geisha.

He stepped into a small area that hold the geisha establishment and went inside. The geisha with dark red hair look up to see the white-haired boy.

"Hello. Welcome to Hana Butterfly. How can I help you?" The geisha asked politely.

"Thank you very much. I could like to see the head geisha called Benihana-sama. Tell him Ryu is here." Ryu replied with a warm smile.

The red-haired geisha nodded and left to get the head geisha.

Ryu sat down on the pillow to relax. The head geisha with light blond hair took one look at the white-haired boy and recognized him. He squealed and hugged him tightly to the point that Ryu's face is turning blue.

The other geishas quickly pulled Benihana off Ryu before he died from lack of air. Ryu collapsed and twitched around couple of times and the ghost hovered out of his mouth. Benihana look at the twitching figure and said "Oops."

Ryu got up and look at Benihana looking at him.

"It's been while, hasn't it, Ryu?" Benihana, who is actually a male with a feminine features like Ryu, said.

"Yes, it is. Can you tell what is going on in the mafia underworld?" Ryu asked.

"Well, Volpe Famiglia is getting ready to make the deal with the Vongola Famiglia." Benihana replied.

Ryu's lips twitched in amusement.

"Can I stay here just for a few hours?" Ryu asked.

Benihana nodded. "Your room is still there."

Ryu nodded in thanks and head to the room.

The room is fairly large and has the futon, table, and sliding door that lead to outside. Ryu laid down on the futon to take a quick nap.

**-Dream of memory-**

**Ryu look up to Uncle Vernon who seem way too gleeful for a reason. He was taken by two men in suits. They knocked him out with a blow to head. Ryu woke up and see the blond-haired boy and black-purple-haired boy sitting next to each other. Ryu was again grabbed by the scientists and was strapped to the table. They put the tubes into his body. He screamed in pain as the fox blood is being put into him, magic trying to fight off the forgein blood. **

**Days passed into months. Ryu sat next to Ken and Chikusa, bandages wrapped on the arms and legs, Dull green eyes look into the daul-colored eyes of Mukuro whom he got to know. **

**The room is splattered with blood from the scientists. Mukuro and Ryu, who is holding his dagger whom he hidden from the scientists, standing there. They escaped from the Estrengo Famiglia. Mukuro and Ryu were captures by the Vendic. He was put into the water prison for a year as part of a deal due to his magical heritage, He knew the people will never stop looking for him, He left the prison a day before he turn eleven. **

**-Dream ended-**

Ryu woke up with a gasp. He smell the smoke and knew it is from Gokudera. He got up and ran out of the establishment before he left the note for Benihana. He skidded to a stop as he saw the familiar face from his past.

Chikusa stand there, injuries from Gokudera's bomb. Tsuna and Takeshi is there as well. Ryu stand there, not interfering.

At the Nami Junior, Ryu listened to Reborn talking about Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang. He got a bad feeling since he knew that Mukuro can use illusions and Hibari will meet him.

He got up and quickly head back to the building where he has lived. He rummaged through his trunk to take out his bladed weapons which he is skilled at. He stored it in his knot tattoo.

_CRACK!_

The familiars and Ryu look back to the source of cracking to see the lenses of the silver glasses is cracked. He knew it is a bad omen. He cursed in Romanian and put on the black delicate frame glasses. Ryu cursed at Mukuro for going after Tsuna and sighed.

As Ryu got out of the building, he relaxed and followed the scents of Takeshi, Gokudera, and Tsuna. He listened to their conversations and smiled.

"I'll join as well, Tsuna-kun" Ryu spoke, everyone look back to the white-haired boy with a smile on his face even Reborn.

Ryu listened to Reborn talking about the place where the Kokuyo Gang is and his face blanched as he heard Reborn mention about the hostage is someone they know very well.


End file.
